Holiday In Tiny Land Of Holland
by RizzlesGirl4
Summary: It's Bones' birthday and the squints organised a special birthday present for her with someone special. Who can that be? Well read on and find out what the squints have planned this time. Rating might change later on in chapters. - Temporarily on Hiatus -
1. I'm Going WHERE?

**Hi everyone, this is my second fan fiction. I've abruptly stopped writing my first one because people were losing interest so I'm not bothering on writing more. Hope you like this one a bit more if don't let me know and let me know what I can do about it.**

"Hi sweetie, you got a minute?" Angela asked her best friend as she walked into her office.

"Sure. What's up Ange?" Brennan stopped working on the chapter she was supposed to have finished by the end of the week. She could use a break so why not have a little girlie talk with her best friend.

"Well you know how it's your birthday? Well me and the squints came up with an idea and we really and I mean really want you to go." Angela tried to ease into the subject but could already see the frustration on Brennan's face.

"Ange I already told you I don't want to take time off for my birthday I don't see the point in celebrating my birthday anyway." Brennan has been trying to make Angela understand that she doesn't want to celebrate her birthday because she hasn't since her parents disappeared a mere 15 years ago.

"I know sweetie, but please just hear me out and please, please think about it this could be fun and I'll promise you, you won't be going alone." Angela told Brennan with a grin on her face. _"Let's just wait and see what I've got planned for you and your special big FB eye candy hunk of a partner."_

"What are you talking about Ange? I don't want to go anywhere for my birthday let alone with some person you got shacked up for me?" Brennan was beginning to get frustrated and needed to take a couple of deep breaths before she could even return to her conversation or more disagreement with Angela.

"Well, see the squints and I have been talking and we really think you could use some time away, you know get away from the lab. Get some well needed rest cuz we all know you stay at the lab to god knows what hour."

When Brennan didn't seem to start to argue with her she continued with the thought that she might have hit a nerve and that Brennan might be considering on taking some times off.

"So, we all got you a ticket to go to Holland. And I know what you're going to say. I don't know what I'm supposed to do in Holland? Or I don't want to go. But sweetie you need the rest and we wanted to do this for you and Cam already said she'll give you 3 weeks off to go on that well deserved holiday."

"I guess I could use some time off. But Ange why Holland? Why not to some nice hot island? And who is this mystery person that is supposed to keep me company?"

"Well sweetie if you must know, Holland because it's a mere 6203 kilometres from here so you don't have any change in getting into work while you're supposed to be on holiday. And you mystery person is not so mysterious. It's you're one and only hunk of an FBI special agent Seeley Booth."

"What!? Ange no why can't you come with me?"

"Because sweetie, I don't have any holidays left remember 2 months ago me and Hodgins went to that little place he owns in New Mexico. And this way you can get your hands on that hunky."

"Ange I don't want to get my hands on Booth, we are just partners and friends. There is no way that anything will happen between us. The bond and relationship that we share now is to important for us to mess with on trying something more romantic."

"I know all you're talk about you and Booth being 'Just' friends. But sweetie, we all know that sexual tension between you too. And it's driving everyone insane. Please just go and have fun."

"But what about Booth, does he even know that you did this? What about his work? What about Parker for that matter?" Brennan did want to go on a holiday with Booth, but she didn't want to agree with Angela to easy she had to put up an argument just for the hell of it.

"I already spoke to Booth, who already spoke with Cullen and he agreed that he could use some time off too and Cullen seemed happy to give it to him, as he's been one of the best agents in the Hoover over the last 4 years. And Booth doesn't really get to see Parker anymore as Rebecca hardly gives him time with him and he can always call him is he misses him." Angela could see her friend getting used to the idea of going on a holiday with Booth and maybe even try to enjoy it.

"Okay, but I still don't agree going to Holland. I mean isn't it winter time right now there?"

"Yes, it is. But it's so cosy in Holland when it's winter. And so romantic just think of all the night you get to stay indoors with Booth cosy sitting in front of a fireplace with hot chocolate."

"That does sound nice. But we can do that here too not that we would but still. Okay Ange I will go to Holland with Booth for my birthday." Brennan smiled at the idea of her and Booth sitting in front of a fireplace, kissing maybe cuddled up against his chest. '_Get a grip Temperance, Booth doesn't see you in that way; it's a nice thought though. _

Just as she said those words she could see Booth coming into the lab with a huge smile plastered on his face. "Speak of the devil. I'll just leave you to alone to get things sorted out for your holiday. I'll talk to you later okay sweetie?"

"Wait Ange, when is this trip taking place?"

"Uh, you're flight leave tonight. Don't worry I'll come and help you pack when you're finished working here. That reminds me you have to leave the lab at 4 because we need to go shopping for some nice winter clothes." Angela was out of the office before Brennan could even reply."

"Hey, Bones."

"Hi, Booth. What are you doing here?"

"Angela told me to come here at 12 so we could talk about our trip to Holland."

Brennan seemed to brighten up just thinking about the trip that she's going on with Booth. Ever since that happened with his coma thing. Brennan has been meaning to tell him that she loved him. She wanted to do it for some many weeks now because ever since his coma she couldn't get it out of her head how soon a life can end and she really wanted him to know that she could at least if he felt the same way have a nice life with him without having to care about their partnership. Not to know that Booth was thinking the same thing, only he had almost slipped it out so many times he can still remember that night at her apartment.

**~~~~~Beginning flashback:~~~~~**

"_Bones hej Bones open up it's me."_

"_Booth what are you doing here?"_

_Brennan opened the door to let him in and could see he brought tai food._

"_I brought you dinner thought you mind not get a change with all that paper work your dealing with and those chapters you're suppose to have finished so I thought I might help you out with your paperwork while you work on those chappies." He gave her his best charm smile that he knew she couldn't resist._

"_Thanks Booth, I appreciate how you look out for me. It's kind of cute. I like it."_

"_I lov....uh I like It that you like it but please I'm not cute. I'm a man; men aren't supposed to be cute."_

**~~~~~End flashback~~~~~**

**B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B **

Please rate and review and tell me if you guys want more I don't get any reviews I won't even bother to continue posting it.

xxx OoTammyoO


	2. The Flight Part 1

**Hi everyone well here the second chapter hope you like and thanks again for the great reviews =). I do not own Bones but I do own, Emily Ravens, Alexander Whitaker and Amelia Whitaker.**

Brennan came home from shopping with Angela with what looked like two dozen bags. As she started to unpack and pack her suitcase for her trip to Holland with Booth there was a knock on the door and it could only be one person. The one and only Seeley Booth. She walked over to the door and opened it to reveal Booth standing there with bags of Tai food and his own suitcase she presumed.

"Hi Booth, oh here let me help you with that." Brennan opened her door wider and took the bags of Tai food of Booth and let him inside. She put the bags on her kitchen counter and walked over to Booth who put his suitcase just beside the door.

"Thanks Bones. Now I thought we could you know ride to the airport together so we only have one car. Cheaper for parking and I thought it was only better don't you think." He gave his best charm smile and walked over to her couch were he plopped down and put his feet on her coffee table.

"Booth, feet of my coffee table. How many times do I have to tell you that? And yes it is handier just to have one car that was very good thinking of you. "She smiled to him. "You want a beer, wine, water maybe?"

"Nah Bones I'll just have a water. Someone has to stay responsible I mean unless you want to drive to the airport then I'll have a beer." He gave her a smile back before standing up and heading to get the food of her kitchen counter.

"That's alright I'll drive you have a beer. I already had some wine with Angela this afternoon so I'm all good." She walked over to her fridge and got Booth a beer and herself a glass of diet coke. She walked over to Booth handed him his beer and planted herself next to Booth with a box of Tai food.

"So how was your shopping trip with Angela? Bought anything sexy?" Booth couldn't help but grin at Brennan. He knew she was the sexy type of girl but he just couldn't resist asking.

Brennan laughed she always knew Booth he was the sexy type of underwear kinda guy but she never would have thought he would ask her that. "Wouldn't you like to know? Yeah it was good I came back with like two dozen bags but it was worth it I hardly have any winter clothes as it is and knowing that it's winter in Holland. Well I just couldn't freeze my butt of there now could it?"

Hearing her making a joke made Booth chuckle. "Bones did you just made a joke? Very good. Now eat up because we have to leave in an hour to catch our plane to little land of Holland there."

They ate the rest of the remaining time in silence before heading out and drove off to the airport.

"_Boarding call for flight 1315 American Airlines please board at gate 8."_

"That's us Bones lets go."

They grabbed their carry ones and headed to gate 8.

"Booth do you know how long this flight is going to last for?"

"Uhm let's see Bones. About 9 hours I think. Why?"

"Nothing just curious."

They were soon headed towards the plane and sitting in their seats.

Brennan felt a little uncomfortable as there was a girl that kept staring at her. She always thought it was rude to stare at people. This girl couldn't have been older than 21 she must know how rude it is not to stare at people.

"I'm sorry, I'm being rude but you're Doctor Temperance Brennan aren't you?" The perky dark headed girl asked her.

"Yes, yes I am."

"Oh wow. It's not every day you get to sit in the same plane as a world renowned anthropologist and author. I'm sorry where are my manors. I'm Emily Ravens this is my fiancé Alexander but you can call him Alex and this little girl here is our daughter Amelia."

"Nice to meet you, you can call me Tempe or Temperance this is my partner FBI special agent Seeley Booth."

They shook hands and soon were having a nice conversation as if they knew each other for years and years. "So where are you two headed?" Emily asked Tempe.

"We are going to tiny land of Holland." Tempe answered with a smile. She was getting used to going to Holland now and couldn't wait to get there.

"Well look at that, we are headed there too. I'm from Holland actually. But moved to Australia 5 years ago that's where I met Alex. So we are going to visit some family of mine in Holland and then head back to Australia. So where did you and Seeley meet? If I can ask? Don't want to be rude or anything."

"No, no not at all well Booth is my partner we've worked together for nearly 5 years now. This trip was actually a birthday present for me from some of my friends we work with. And my best friend Angela kind of forced Booth to come along to keep me company she's got this crazy idea of getting me and Booth together romantically. So where are you staying in Holland?"

"You two seem every comfortable with each other. I've never seen partners interact the way you two do."

"Well he sort of is my best friend too. I trust him with my life." Tempe answered with a smile. Remembering how he took a bullet for her nearly 2 years ago now.

"And I trust you with my life Bones you know that I would do anything for you." Booth entered into the conversation. He had been listening and pretending to be asleep but he just had to let her know that he would do anything for her.

"Bones?" Emily asked kind of confused that's not really a nice name to call a woman.

"Yeah, Booth has been calling me that since the first day we worked together. I used to hate it but now I'm used to it and kinda love it."

"Ha-ha that's nice. And we are staying a week in Amsterdam, then 2 day's at my auntie place in Almere. Then 2 day's at my uncles place in Oldenzaal then 3 day's at my friends place from high school and then another week in Amsterdam before heading back to Australia."

"That sound nice. I don't even know Holland and I wouldn't have a clue what we are going to do. I guess we should go to one of those information booth thingies but I do know that we are going to stay some place in Amsterdam too. Can you recommend anything?"

"Well as seen as that you are staying in Amsterdam, why don't we meet up and me and Alex will show you around some places you can visit and enjoy?"

"That be great. You too kind."

Soon Alex and Booth were off to sleep and Tempe was reading one of her anthropology journals. Half way through she was Emily struggling, it seemed that she had to go to the toilet but Amelia was awake and Alex seemed to sleeping that not even a bomb could wake him up.

"Do you need some help Emily. I can hold Amelia for you if you want so you can do what you have to do?"

"You sure you don't mind, I don't want to wake Alex he hasn't been sleeping well lately and I'm really busting and I need to make Amelia a bottle too."

"No, offcourse I don't mind." If you would have asked Tempe 2 years ago she would have said that she couldn't handle a baby that she wasn't any good with kids. But since that day she decided that she wanted to have a baby and that Booth would be the father she took any opportunity she could to hold a child as adorable a Amelia. "You just go ahead I'll take her."

Emily handed a sleeping Amelia to Tempe who looked in her eyes a natural and headed of to the toilet and to make a bottle for Amelia.

"Hej Bones, since when do you have a kid?" Booth asked with a smile shortly after he woke up and stroked little Amelia's forehead.

"Emily was busting for the toilet and needed to make a bottle. She didn't want to wake up Alex he apparently hasn't been sleeping allot lately so I offered to look after her till she got back."

Booth who had been stroking Amelia's tiny hands looked up at Bones with a smile. He could see how much she enjoyed holding Amelia. He could also see how much she wanted to have that baby she wanted just before all that happened with his brain tumour and coma.

"You know Booth, ever since that day in Sweets office I haven't been able to get my mind of the idea of me having a baby. But then all that happened with you and you're tumour then you're coma dream I kinds set my mind of off it. But every time I see a baby I can't help but think if I would ever get the chance to experience anything like that."

Booth took Bones' free hand and stroked to top of it with his thumb. "You will Bones. You would be a great mother. You know it. I know it. Can I ask you a question?" Tempe who had been staring at little sleeping Amelia now looked up at Booth.

"Fire."

"It's shoot Bones, shoot. Why didn't you have a baby I mean you could've gone to one of those sperm banks that you were talking about. Why didn't you?"

"Well, because those four days you were in that coma I didn't leave you bed side. I so badly wanted to be there when you woke up that the only time I left your room was to go to the toilet or to take a shower. I just.." Bones didn't really know how to say that the only way she wanted to have a baby was with Booth. She just couldn't get the words out there.

"It's okay Bones, you can tell me. But you don't have to if you don't want to."

"No it's okay. Please don't hate me for saying this, but the only way I saw myself as a mother would be with you as the father of my child. Well our child then." Bones didn't dare to look up at Booth because she just knew he didn't feel the same way she did for him.

Booth put a finger under her chin and made her look into his deep brown warming eyes.

"Hey, why?"

Tempe looked into his eyes and could see the love in there. She just didn't want to express her feelings not this way but looking into his eyes made everything kinda slip away and it seemed as if there were in their own little world.

"Because... because I love you." There she said it she loves him.

"Bones? Temperance? " That did it for her the way her first name rolled of his tongue it just sounded right and she knew he wasn't going to hurt her.

"I love you too Bones. Have been for a long time now. I just didn't want to say anything that could make you run away. I didn't want to risk our partnership our friendship because of something I felt but didn't know you returned." Bones looked up to him now with a huge smile on her face. Booth took her face into his hands and placed a delicate but warming kiss on her lips.

They could see Emily returning with a bottle for Amelia but she looked as if she hadn't slept in days.

"Hey thanks again for watching Amelia." Emily moved her hand over her face and Tempe could see how blood shot her eyes were.

"Hey Emily, why don't you give me the bottle and I'll feed Amelia if you don't mind? And you go on and get some rest you look like you haven't slept in days. Booth and I can look after her for a little while."

Emily looked at Tempe as is she was a goddess. "You don't mind?"

"No off course not. It's what friends are for right." Tempe gave Emily a warming smile which she returned back and handed the bottle to Tempe.

"Thanks again. Just wake me up when it's time to land." Emily joked and sat back into her seat falling asleep almost straight away.

**Well I hope you like it. Emily, Alex and Amelia are a fictional family I've had in my mind. I kinda took Emily's personality of off myself and Alex of a character in a TV series called McLeod's Daughters and Amelia is well she is just a cute little baby I hope to have one day ha ha ha =).**

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to Review, that's what keep me going no reviews, no new chapters. Thanks again.**

**xoxoxo**


	3. The Flight Part 2

**Hi everyone, sorry it took me so long to post a next chapter... I've been in and out of hospital last couple of months and with Christmas and all I couldn't find the time to write anymore and I got some good news I'M GOING TO HOLLAND IN 2011 FOR A MONTH AND WE'RE GOING SKIEING IN AUSTRIA. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter... I might not be able to post anything anytime soon as I'm going in for surgery for my hip but I'll try my best to come up with some plan to not disappoint you =)...**

**B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B **

They where half way through the flight and Bones was still cuddled up with Amelia and Booth. Amelia had fallen asleep nearly straight after her mother did and Bones was happily watching her little face everytime she made a sound brought a smile on her face. Booth couldn't believe what he saw. They woman of his dreams the one he loved with all his hart watching over someone else's baby. _' she will be a great mother look at how she is taking care of Amelia holding her tiny hand in hers and its not even her child.' _Booth thought.

"You okay Bones? Do you want me to hold her for a sec so you can stretch your legs?" Bones looked up to him and smiled.

"Nah, its okay I'm good." Booth gave her a smile back and kissed softly. When he pulled away he could see a big smile on her face. "What are you smiling about?" Booth asked her.

"It's just I'm so happy. I mean here we are, finally admitting that we love each other. And I'm not scared. I can finally look at you as much as I want or kiss you as much as I want. We can build a life together. I mean that is if you want offcourse? It's just if you would have asked me three months ago where I would see myself around this time I wouldn't have had a clue because I was so lost. I was so scared that I would never be able to be happy with a man I dearly love with all my heart." Bones finished with tears in her eyes. She just couldn't believe she was finally with the man of her dreams.

Bones looked down at Amelia, she didn't want to show Booth she had tears in her eyes. "Hey Bones? I'm so happy too. And offcourse I want to build a life with you, have millions babies, get married that is if you changed you mind?" He shot Bones a smile and she returned it. "I want to life with you be able to see you when I wake up with you in my arms and go to bed. Cuddle you and kiss you as much as I want. That's what I've been hoping for the last God knows how many years."

Bones smiled up at him when Booth brushed away her tears. "I love you Temperance Brennan I always have and always will."

"I love you too Seeley Booth. And yes I have been thinking about marriage, and yes I would like to be married to you and have a millions babies if that could be possible." She gave him a kiss and looked in his eyes. Where she could see all the love in his eyes, all the desire for her and she never felt more loved then she did at that moment.

"Well, I know I don't have a ring yet and that we've only been a couple for four hours." He gave her the Booth charm smile and winked at her. "But I love you Temperance with all my heart. And I feel like we've been wasting time already dancing around each other and around our feelings for 4 years. Will you marry me? And I promise I will get you a ring with a big diamond and all as big as you want it to be." He finished with a big smile.

Bones looked down at Amelia who was looking at her with big blue eyes and laughed softly. She had tears in her eyes and Booth could see them, when she looked up at him she leaned in and kissed him softly for a couple of seconds and said what she thought she would never say. "Yes, Seeley. I would love to marry you and become Mrs. Temperance Brennan-Booth." She gave him a smile and he returned it. Booth rested his hand behind her neck and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. When they broke up they looked down at Amelia and laughed softly.

"Booth would you mind taking Amelia for a sec I just need to go to the toilet and stretch my legs for a bit?"

"Yeah sure." He gave her a smile and she leaned in to kiss him.

"I love you, fiancé." He laughed at that and he thought he couldn't happier.

"I love you too, fiancé. Soon to be Mrs. Booth." Bones gave him a smile and put Amelia in his arms. She loved the image that created. She coulnd't wait to see him with their child in his arms. With his charm smile and handsome looks maybe her genius IQ but defiantly his looks and big brown eyes.

She went to the toilet and when she got there got her phone out of her pocket at started texting Angela. She couldn't keep this a secret. Angela had been trying from the start to get them together and she had a right to know that this trip made that happen. Angela made it happen.

**To: Angela M.**

**From: Temperance B.**

**Hi Ange, we are in the plane now we're half way through our nine hour flight. We met this really cute couple Emily and Alex and they have a cute little daughter Amelia. Which we are taking care of now because Emily and Alex haven't been sleeping allot so I offered =). She is adorable and Booth is holding her now, it's an amazing picture. Anyways the reason I was texting you is that Booth and I finally admitted our feelings towards each other and we now are a couple. Something tells me this little trip you had planned was to make this happen so can I say THANK YOU. Because of you this happened and I'm sorry I was so stubborn for not listening to you all there years. Okay I'm going back to my seat now Booth will be wondering where I am. I love you Ange.**

**xx Temperance.**

Bones couldn't only imagine Angela squealing when she read the text and that made her chuckle softly. Just then her phone went off and saw that there was a new text message from Angela she couldn't believe how fast Angela was with her reply.

**To: Temperance B.**

**From: Angela M.**

**OMG SWEETIE, congratulations I'm so happy for you. Just in case you want to know I'm doing a little victory dance here in me office and everybody is looking at me but I don't care because FINALLY. How cute I can only imagine that picture Booth with a little baby. I hope you flight is going and I wanna know all the details what you to with your hunk of an FBI candy man =) and I mean ALL the details. Well sweetie hope you enjoy your little getaway and yes may I say victory to Angela Montenegro because this little trip was meant to be the time you FINALLY got together. Text me when you land and have a safe trip sweetie. I love you and give you hunk a kiss from me.**

**xx Angie**

Bones could see the victory dance she was doing mentally. She replied back because she forget to tell her one juicy detail about her and Booth getting engaged.

**To: Angela M.**

**From: Temperance B.**

**Yeah it's so cute Booth is a really great guy and a loving father and to see him with someone else's baby I can only imagine how much he would love our own baby when we do decide to have one =). Oh and a nice detail for you here, BOOTH PROPOSED AND I SAID YESS!!!!!!!!! I'M GETTING MARRIED TO SEELEY BOOTH. HAAAH NEVER THAUGHT I WOULD SAY THAT =). Okay well I'm really going back now so I'll txt when we land. **

**xx Tempie**

Bones walked out of the toilet and to her seat and smiled at what she saw. Booth was giving Amelia her bottle and she really couldn't wait to have a child of their own.

She sat back down a kissed Booth on his cheek. "Hey stranger. Emily woke up to give you her bottle?" She looked down at Amelia who was looking at them with big eyes.

"Hey you, yeah she did I told her I could give it to her if she wanted to sleep for a little while longer." He gave her a smile and his smile grew when Bones leaned down and kissed Amelia on the forehead. "You're going to be a really amazing mom Bones. Really great."

"Thanks Booth, and you will be an really amazing father too." She smiled at him and kissed him. Just then her phone went off.

**To: Temperance B.**

**From: Angela M.**

**OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG... (squealing here doing victory dance) OMG SWEETIE... WOOOOW... I'm sooooooooo happy for you... I'll let you get back to hunkie spunkie fiancé man of you... congratulations and tell Booth congrats too sweetie. Love you. **

**xx Ange.**

Bones laughed. "What are you laughing about?" Booth asked her with a confused look.

"Oh just Angela, she says congrats and I'm meant to give you this." With that she kissed him passionately and looked at him. "I'm sorry I just couldn't keep this from her she is my best friend and she had been trying to get us together for like forever. I hope you don't mind?"

"Hey, offcourse I don't mind I'm happy you told her. She deserves to know." He gave her a reassuring smile and kissed her again.

Booth placed Amelia back into Bones' arms and pulled her into a sideways hug. When they pulled apart Booth pulled up the arm rest so that they could cuddle up together.

"Stand up Bones." Booth said and Bones gave him a confusing look but she stood up then when she saw what he was doing she smiled.

Booth pulled his legs up and put it on Bones' seat with his back to the window spread his legs so that Bones could sit in between with her back to Booth. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on her head. Bones made sure Amelia was comfortable in her arms sleeping and leaned her head on Booth shoulder and kissed his jaw.

"I love you Booth." She said before her eyes closed.

"I love you too Bones." He gave her another kiss on her head and leaned his head back and soon fell asleep.

**B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B**

**Hope you enjoyed it. Please review and let me know what you think if I don't get any review I won't be posting any more chapters for this story. It seems that every time I write something new no one seems to read or review.. I'm not asking for much here just a little encouragement.**

**Thanks again.**

**xx**


	4. The Flight Part 3 And Babies

Bones woke of a little girl wiggling in her arms. When she looked up to see Emily she could see her friend was still asleep and so was Alex. When she went to stand up Booth woke and asked her where she was going.

"I'm just going to the toilet, can you hold Amelia please? Emily and Alex are still sleeping. They must have not slept at all." She handed Amelia to booth who began to cry softly and stretched her arms towards Bones. Booth tried to make her stop crying but she seemed to only want to go to Bones.

"It's okay Amelia, I'll be right back." She kissed the little girl on her head and went off to the toilet. When she came back she could see Amelia back in Emily's arms and feeding her. But as soon as she came into Amelia line of sight she began to wiggle out of her mother's arms and stretched up silently asking to be picked up by Bones.

"She really likes you Temp." Emily said to her and gave her a smile.

"She's a beautiful little girl." Bones gave Emily a smile and did her what she knew would make Amelia laugh because it worked so well with Andy. "Dancing phalanges, dancing phalanges." She wiggled her fingers in front of Amelia's face and the little girl grabbed a hold of her wrist tightly and didn't let go.

"Oh by the way I've got some news for you Em. Booth and I are engaged. He asked me last night well we kinda talked about it we realised that we wasted so much time dancing around out feelings for each other and all that what happened these past few months." She couldn't be happier and smiled when she thought of her fiancé.

"Ah- congrats Temp, I'm really happy for you. I kinda figured you loved each other. I mean you look like you are a couple. I seriously thought you guys were already married when I first saw you. So you guys thinking about kids yet or you guys going to take it slow."

"Well, I kinda asked Booth before his brain tumour surgery to be the father of my child but not as in a couple way. I asked him to donate his stuff so I could get inseminated. But I never really wanted to do it that way you know. But we've been dancing around our feelings for 5 years and I think we've gone slow enough, but we both want to have children. Booth already has a son Parker he's 7. So yeah we will have kids but I don't know when." She gave a smile with the thought of her being a mother and sharing parenthood with Seeley.

"That's nice." Amelia was still trying to climb into Bones' lap and so Emily lifted her up and put her on her lap. As soon as she was on Bones' lap she stop wiggling and put her head on her shoulder and nearly fell asleep straight after.

"Wow, she's never done that before not even with me or Alex. Sometimes I think I'm a bad mother. I can't even get her to stop crying sometimes. Its hard being a young mother. But I wouldn't have it any other way. But its also hard when you can't even get your own child to stop crying and then when you hand her over to someone else she is content into falling asleep straight away."

Bones' gave her a sad smile. She didn't know how it felt but she could tell Emily was having a hard time.

"Did you guys planned having Amelia or was it an accident? If I may ask offcourse?"

"Ha-ha yeah sure you can ask. No we didn't plan it but it wasn't an accident either. We sort of just said if it happens it happens if not then not. But there was a short time where I thought I couldn't do it and we seriously considered putting her up for adoption, because I was only 19 at the time I fell pregnant with Amelia and at 19 you don't really know what you want to do with your life. But I guess I was always older in my mind that what I'm naturally am."

"Yeah I was just going to say you don't look 19 or 20 at all. And you're very mature for you age."

"Yes, I get that allot. But I love Amelia deeply but sometimes I do wonder what my life would have been if Alex and I were just alone. We wanted to travel and do so many other things still without lived but with me falling pregnant and all, those plans kinda flew out the window. Sometimes I just want to have a break and just be alone with Alex. And don't get me wrong I love my daughter very much but sometimes it just gets too much." She said looking at her daughter sleeping in Bones' arms and that put a smile on her face seeing her beautiful daughter and then she knew she was truly blessed with what she had.

"I can understand that. If you want you know we could take her for a couple of days if you want some alone time with Alex. Get to know one another again have some _fun_." She gave Emily a wink and laughed and soon Emily joined her.

"Ha-ha. I don't know I don't want to ruin your holiday and aren't you suppose to celebrate I mean you just got engaged and I don't want to put you up with MY daughter."

"Look, I don't mind at all. Me and Seeley we've kinda have been together the same amount of time as we have been partners we know each other through and through and I know he doesn't mind he if you don't mind me saying but he loved Amelia I can tell. And I know he can't wait for us to have our own kids but he loved Amelia and I know it might be kinda soon as to see we've only known each other for what 8 hours. But we don't mind at all if you and Alex want some time alone we would love to watch her for you. You can get some more needed rest and do fun things with Alex without having to worry about Amelia. I promise we won't steal her away." She gave Emily a wink and gave her a smile which she returned.

"Thanks so much you don't know how much this means. We would love to have just a couple days to ourselves but are you sure you don't mind. I mean..."

"We absolutely don't mind." Booth said who had been listening to the whole conversation without having the girl know.

"Thanks allot. And congrats by the way Temp just told me you asked her to marry you." She said to Booth.

"Thanks, yeah I don't have a ring or anything but we will as soon as we have settled into our hotel in Amsterdam." He gave Bones a kiss on the cheek and smiled at Emily.

Soon after that Emily was asleep again in Alex his arms.

"How much did you hear?" Bones asked Booth. Not knowing if her heard the whole conversation and her talking about wanting to have children with him.

"Nearly everything." He gave a smile and kissed her soundly on the lips. "Don't worry I want to have a baby with you Bones. And as soon as possible but I can wait till your ready I don't want to pressure you into doing anything I mean I got you to agree to marry me even though you said you would never get married and here we are engaged. So you just tell me when you're ready and I'll be ready to."

"I think I'm already ready Seeley. I have been since I asked you and I haven't changed my mind about it yet and I don't think I ever will. I love you and I want to have a baby with you." she smiled at him and kissed him which turned into a passionate kiss. Both forgotten that Amelia was still on Bones' chest so when she wanted to turn into Seeley to deepen the kiss she pulled back realising what stopped her.

The both laughed and looked down at Amelia who still slept through it all.

"You'll be a great mom Temperance." Booth said while stroking the little girls head.

B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B

**Okay that's it for now might be a little short but I find that I can't come up with anything else at this moment seems like my muse had abandoned me for the time being. I'll try to update as soon as she decides to come back and inspire me. Next chapter will be the landing in Amsterdam. And looking after little Amelia... gives you something to look forward too I HOPE.**

**Thanks again for reading =)**

**xoxo**


	5. Love Me, Love You

**Hi everyone, I know it's been ages since my last update for this story. I'm so so so sorry. I hope you can all forgive me. Because I'm so sorry I wrote an extra longer chapter I hope you enjoy it and stick with me please I'll be updating more frequently now since I'm at home recovering from surgery =).**

**xx**

**o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o**

They landed little over five hours later on Schiphol in Amsterdam. Emily had woken up from a good three hour sleep and had taken Amelia from Temperance. They decided to meet up two days later so Emily and Alex could how them around Amsterdam.

"Okay so Bones were in a hotel called The Grand Amsterdam. Ange booked two rooms but I guess we can ask if they can change it over into one room. Unless you don't want to?" Booth asked Bones nervously.

"Bones don't be silly, offcourse we can change it into one room. I want to spend all my time with you." She gave him the sweetest smile he had ever seen.

A little over half hour later they arrived at the hotel. It was a gorgeous old historic building with view onto Amsterdam's 17th century canal.

They arrived at the reception and the girl started talking Dutch to them. Booth raised his eyebrows at Bones and she couldn't help but smile.

"Hi sorry, we're from America we don't speak a word of Dutch." Booth told the lady who's name tag read Chantal.

"Oh yes off course, please let me get our boss I'm not very good in English myself." The girl told Booth with a strong Dutch accent.

Five minutes later a short blond headed girl walked up to them with the other girl. "Hi my name is Tammy, our manager isn't here at the moment but I think I can help you." Tammy gave them a sweet smile and asked them for their name. They could tell that Tammy wasn't Dutch herself as she had a strong accent that they couldn't quite tell from where.

"You're not Dutch are you?" Bones asked Tammy.

"Oh I am but I've lived in Australia for four years to do my diploma in a manager's position. I recently got the opportunity to come back to my home country and I took it. I guess I've picked up an accent since my time there." She turned her attention to Chantal and started talking to her in Dutch.

"Uh before you give us the keys we were wondering if we could have one double room instead of two rooms?" Booth interrupted the girls.

"Offcourse we just had a cancelation so you're lucky." Tammy typed into the computer and handed them they room key.

"Okay you're in room 106 it's a double room but it had a king bed and an ensuite, this was the only room available but I've made sure that they cost stay the same for a double room." The winked at them and let out a small giggle.

She called over a dark headed boy who took up they bags in a trolley carrier. "Okay this is Thomas he will direct you to your room. We hope you have a pleasant stay and if you need anything just ask for me and we'll sort the things out.

Booth and Bones both thanked Tammy and followed Thomas hand in hand curled up together. They couldn't wait to get into their room for some privacy. During the rest of the flight Booth had become quite touchy on Bones and she had to keep him under control. He kept telling that they could sneak off to the toilet cubicle but Bones told him to keep it in his pants. She wanted their first time to be in a bed, not some quickie in an airplane toilet. When she told Booth this he fell more in love with her and didn't bother her for the rest of the flight about it only sometimes he would slowly creep his hand up her thigh and she would slap his hand away with a giggle.

They arrived in their room, Thomas carried their bags into the bedroom and handed back the key. "Enjoy your stay." He walked out and closed the door behind them.

The moment Booth heart the lock fall into place he had Bones pushed up against a wall and was devouring her lips with his. Bones gasped in surprise but soon followed his lead and gave as much passion as she could. When they came up for air Booth trailed kisses down her jaw towards her collarbone and back up again.

"Ah... mm... Booth please, not here. Not against the wall please." Bones had a hard time concentrating with Booth's tongue trailing down her collarbone over the swell of her breasts. Booth slowly backed them into the bedroom and they both fell on the bed with a huff, Booth on top of Bones. The entire way his mouth hadn't left its place on her neck.

He moved his kissed up her jaw and made his way back to her lips where they kissed passionately for a long time. Bones' hand reached the hem of his sweater and pulled it off and threw it behind her carelessly. Booth did the same with hers but pulled her shirt off of her at the same time. When he heard Bones growl he laughed. "Seriously Bones did you just growl at me?" He kissed her again and looked her in her eyes.

"Well yeah, you're cheating." She gave him a grin and the glint in her eyes told him she was so hot for it.

"Well let's make it even then." He pulled his shirt over his head and fell back down, kissing her deeply. His hands trailed down her sides and up again around her back, when he found the clasp of her bra he deftly undid it and threw the piece of lace behind him. He pulled back and admired the view below him. There was his Bones, cheeks flushed red her chest bare before him. He thought he had died and gone to heaven.

"God you're beautiful. You're like a Greek goddess." His hands trailed over the swell of her breasts and over her nipples which made the buds harden under his touch. Bones arched her back and moaned. Pulling his head down for a kiss she flipped them over to that Booth was below him now.

"My turn now bucko." She winked at him and trailed kisses down his stubbly jaw, down his neck to his well muscles chest. She trailed her tongue over his nipples which made him growl deep down in his throat. She slowly trailed her kisses lower and lower, when she dipped her tongue in his belly button she could feel him squirm with desire. She quickly unbutton his jeans and pulled them off, throwing them somewhere along the rest of their clothing.

She made her way back up and Booth's hands found their way towards her jeans. He held her waist tightly and flipped them back over. Trailing kisses down her neck, when he pulled a nipple in his mouth Bones arched her back and moaned deeply. His right hand founds its twin and massaged softly. He switched breast and nipped at the other one giving this one as much attention as its twin. "Ahh Booth.... Please... Mmm" He smiled against her breast and made his way lower. He did the same as she did and dipped his tongue in her belly button only she moaned loudly and nearly screamed his name. "BOOTH... Please, don't tease."

"Can't wait for it Bones." He chuckled but soon quiet down when she grabbed his hair and made him look in her eyes.

"Get to work FBI, or you can sleep on the couch tonight." The grin on her face told him there was no freaking way he was sleeping on the couch tonight but it did set him to work.

"Yes Ma'm. One orgasm coming up." He chuckled against her stomach and undid her jeans and pulled them down her mile long legs. Bones laughed with him but that turned into a moan when he nipped and kissed at her thighs.

"I swear to God Booth... Mm... If you don't hurry up I'm taking control." Her voice was a mere whisper. Booth could hear all the desire and arousal in her voice.

Bones wildly bucked her hips when Booth sucked on her clit through her panties. "Oh. My. GOD. BOOTH.... Mmm... more please more, more." She chanted. She could feel Booth pulling down her panties and nipping at her thighs. She moaned loudly when Booth pushed two fingers into her.

"God Bones, you feel so good, so tight. You taste amazing. Mmm." Booth growled and Bones could feel it all the way down to her core. He slowly pumped his fingers into her and quickly could feel her walls tighten around his fingers.

When he removed his fingers he could hear her whine in disappointment which turned into a moan when he deftly pushed his tongue into her. His thumb made slow barely there circles on her clit while his tongue moved into her in a quick speed. Bones' breathing became more ragged and her moans become more louder and Booth knew she was about ready to explode.

"BOOOOOOOOTH!" Bones' body shook violently and Booth happily sipped at her juices, moaning in pleasure himself, after half a minute went still. Booth made his was up her body nipping at her salty skin.

"You taste amazing." He kissed her and Bones could taste herself and something uniquely Booth.

"God, you're amazing. No words, no words at all." Bones was panting still trying to catch her breath. Booth in the mean time had removed his boxer. His member was throbbing it was almost painful. He kissed Bones deeply and placed himself at her entrance. He looked down and into her eyes asking silently for permission. With a small nod of her head and slowly pushed himself into her both think '_I'm home.' _Bones had never felt anything better then Booth. He was by far the biggest man she had ever been with. She had to adjust to his size at first but it wasn't painful it was such a good feeling to be completely filled finally that she thought she might come then and there.

Booth thinking the same thing he had never felt anything better then to be so deeply in his Bones he felt he might explode. No other woman he had ever been with could take him fully but Bones, Bones took him all the way in and it was like coming home.

When Bones moved her hips indicating Booth should move he slowly pulled himself out and slid back in at the same torturous speed. Every time Booth would push himself inside of her she felt some much emotion building inside of her it brought tears to her eyes. '_This is what making love is like.' _Booth thinking he hurt her stopped moving and kissed away her tears.

"What's wrong Bones? Did I hurt you? God tell me what's wrong? He became so worried as more tears rolled down her cheeks.

"No Booth you're perfect. This is what it's like isn't? Making love with the one person you love completely with your heart?" She gave him a small smile and moved her hips again.

"Yeah Bones, that what this is." He slowly started moving again and he kissed her deeply, filling the kiss with all his love for her. They both poured they hearts into this kiss and soon they were both falling off the edge.

"Booth." Bones moaned softly against his lips.

"Oh God Bones. Heaven." He moved his head to the crook of her neck. Several minutes later Booth wanted to pull out so that he wouldn't crush her but Bones held him in place.

"Please not yet." She whispered into his neck. Booth smiled at her and rolled them over so she as laying on his chest, him still completely inside of her.

"I love you Bones." He kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes.

"I love you too Booth." She kissed he chest and closed her eyes as well.

This is how the day would find them several hours later, Bones on top of Booth's chest him still inside of her. They knew nothing could get any better than this.

**o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o -B&B B&B- o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o**

**Okay, just to let you know this will be the only detailed sex scene in this story. I am not comfortable with writing it but I thought their first time should be special so that is what this chapter is about. I hope you enjoy it and please let me know what you think.**

**xx**


	6. Meeting With Friends

**Hi all, I am so sorry for the not updating sooner, my muse had left me for some time and I really couldn't write for some reason. I hope this chapter makes up for my lack up updating. **

**B&B - B&B - B&B Meeting with friends B&B - B&B - B&B**

It was a couple days later. Brennan and Booth were meeting Emily, Alex and Amelia at the hotel. Brennan and Booth made their way downstairs; this was the first time in three days they had left their hotel room. For three days they stayed in bed and made love, had crazy wild sex and just watched TV; ordering room service. They came downstairs and saw Emily sitting with Amelia on her lap.

"Hi Em, how are you?" Emily gave her a smile that told her she knew what they had been doing.

"I'm good and you? You're glowing." Booth smiled and Brennan blushed a little. Amelia reached her tiny arms out at Brennan who took her willingly.

"I'm good, where's Alex?" Amelia had laid her head on Brennan's shoulder and was dosing off.

"Just to the men's room." She pointed to the toilets. "She really loves you." She stated and Brennan smiled; she looked at Booth and saw 'THAT' look on his face that told her he wanted what she was holding with her. "Uh- I had a question I wanted to ask you." Brennan nodded her head and sat down next to her. "Would you mind if we put you as our emergency contact? Just when we're here that is? I just don't want to leave Amelia with my family here, she doesn't know them and she loves you. It's just that I know if something happens to us that she'll be taken care of." Brennan looked shocked at Booth but recovered quickly.

"Offcourse, but are you sure you don't want your family to take her in?"

"I'm sure, they don't even know about her and I really don't want her with them. When we go back to Australia I'll figure out what to do there; I haven't set up my will and everything yet. Haven't even thought about that; but just when we're here I want you guys to look after her if something happens." Brennan nodded her head and gave Emily a hug which she returned; pulling Brennan into her tightly like a comfort blanket. Brennan pulled back and looked at Emily.

"Are you okay?" she noticed a couple tears rolling down her cheeks and that worried Brennan. She might not have known them for long but she cared for them; allot.

"Yes." She sniffled. "It's just I don't know what to do if something bad happens to us. My family in Australia doesn't; well let's just say they don't really want us in the family. I'm just worried that Amelia will end up in foster care if me and Alex would… die." She said slowly.

"I understand but what about Alex's family?" Emily shook her head.

"No I don't want her with them."

"How long have you been feeling like this?" Brennan asked concerned. Booth came to sit next to her and laid his hand on her shoulder.

"Since she was born, I've been so worried that something will happens to us…." Alex came walking up that minute and Brennan looked at Booth who nodded his head, understanding the silent question in her eyes. Booth walked up to Alex; they walked to the bar and sat down. Booth explained they wanted some girly time alone; Alex laughed. "I just don't know what to do." Emily sobbed and moved into Brennan; hugging her tightly around her waist, Amelia didn't seem to mind who just slept through the whole thing.

"I don't know either; I mean I don't have a child of my own so I don't know the fear you are talking about. But I do have a partner and a boyfriend who does have a son and I'm worried what will happen to him if Booth ever got hurt and Parker's mother, but I do know I would do everything in my power to make sure Parker is safe and being taken care off. I don't want him to end up in foster care and Booth knows that; that's why I became his God mother; I don't believe in God but that was the only way we knew he would be loved and safe and I would have legal right to have him. Maybe you should ask a close friend to be Amelia's God mother." Emily nodded her head and pulled back.

"I don't trust any of my friends with Amelia alone. They are young; they go out every weekend how are they supposed to take care of a six month year old, if they can't even take care of themselves?" Brennan nodded her head and laid Amelia back into Emily's arms.

"You will figure it out Hun; just think about a person that you would trust with her life." Emily nodded her head and wiped the tears from her eyes before standing up. Alex and Booth made their way back over to them and hugged both their girls.

"So are we ready for a fun day out?" Alex asked and they all nodded.

"Babe, can I talk to you for a moment?" Emily asked Alex who nodded his head and apologized to Booth and Brennan before walking away with Emily.

"What happened?" Booth asked Brennan who leaned into him.

"She's worried what will happen to Amelia if she and Alex would…" she looked him in the eyes and her understood nodding his head. "She doesn't have any family she can trust her with or any friends; most of all she's afraid she will end up in foster care." Booth nodded his head understanding the pain Brennan was in. They might not have known them for to long but they knew they would do anything to make sure little Amelia wouldn't end up in foster care; if that took them half way across the world than that would be the price.

They looked over and Alex and Emily talking; Alex was nodding his head and pulled Emily into a tight hug. They made their way back to them and smiled. "We wanted to ask you something but I think we all need to sit down for that. So what do you say we go out and get some coffee somewhere?"Alex asked; Brennan looked over and Emily with concern in her eyes but nodded her head.

"Sure I could use some coffee." Booth smiled and they all walked outside into the snowy weather.

It was half hour later of walking and sightseeing they came up to a small little café and sat down. Emily asked them what they wanted and ordered for them as she could speak Dutch.

"Hallo, uhm we willen graag een zwarte koffie, warme chocolade melk, cappacino decafe en een thee." **(- Translation. Hello, we would like a black coffee, hot chocolate, cappuccino decaf and a tea.)** The waiter nodded and walked off.

"Alright so what is it you wanted to ask us?" Booth asked worried when their expression faltered a little.

"We uh-… uh..." Emily couldn't get the words out and Brennan took her hands in hers; nodding her head. "We know we haven't known you for a long time, and most people wouldn't ask you what we are about to ask you. But we feel like we have no other option." She looked at Alex.

"We wanted to ask you if you would become Amelia's God parents? I'm religious and I've always wanted to baptise her, but we never had people we could trust her with." Alex asked, he looked at Emily and then back at Booth and Brennan whose expressions were more than surprised.

"Are you sure Em?" Brennan asked. Emily nodded her head and Brennan looked at Alex who also nodded his head.

"We are one hundred percent sure. We feel like it was fate that brought us to meet…"

"I don't really believe in fate." Brennan stated looking at Booth.

"I know Booth told me."Alex laughed and they all joined in. "It's just that Amelia has never been able to be as calm with anyone as she is with you. We just feel like that is a sign from someone out there watching over us that we feel the need to listen." Booth nodded his head in understanding. He looked over and Brennan who was looking at Emily.

"Only if you are one hundred percent sure, we would love to be Amelia's God parents."

"We are so sure about it." Brennan looked at Booth who nodded his head. Brennan looked from Alex to Amelia to Emily and nodded her head too. A large smile appeared on Emily and Alex's face.

"Thank you, you have no idea how much we appreciate it." The rest of the conversation was filled with laughter; they discussed when they would baptise Amelia and where.

It was an hour later when they decided to do some more sightseeing; they ended up at Madame Tussauds; a place where wax statues of celebrities are. They went in and Brennan was amazing at how much they looked like the real people. They had their picture taken with Brad Pitt, Orlando Bloom, and Booth offcourse with Kylie Minogue.

Next up they went on a tour bus and were toured around all the placed like; NEMO Science Museum were Brennan had an absolute blast with Emily; due to both their love of science. Next up they want to the Royal palace, Booth and Alex looked at it like it was the most precious house they had ever seen. Emily explained to Brennan about Prince Willem Alexander, his mother Beatrix, his wife Maxima and their three daughters.

Next they went to the Rembrandt Museum; Brennan had always wanted to see the Nachtwacht. Angela had told her allot about it and she always wanted to see it. It was then that she texted Angela; telling her she was in front of the painting.

Last but not least they went to the Diamond Museum, were Booth decided to leave the ladies to look and he and Alex went out to buy their girls something special.

**A/N: Alright that's where I will leave it at. I hope you wall enjoyed it as much as I loved writing it. I myself am from Holland I myself have been to most of these places and let me tell you the most fun you can have is in NEMO ha-ha you can do your own experiments. How much fun would Brennan have in there =)… Well let me know what you think and I hope to update soon.**

2


End file.
